


Sânge 血

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 夜访吸血鬼AU。奎刚不听欧比旺的劝阻，转化了病危的安纳金…本来想写剧情，但我太困了，就想改成PWP…不过大概是肉渣了…





	Sânge 血

**Author's Note:**

> 安纳金被转化时已经成年了。吸血鬼梗嘛，就狗血中二一点了…OOC！OOC！OOC！有给他人口交的描写。

欧比旺不后悔与安纳金一起杀死了奎刚。曾经的创造者干瘪的身体被他们投入了沼泽。

 

五十年前。欧比旺小公子继承了父亲帕尔帕廷的庄园，接下来，娶妻、生子、老去…这就是他的人生轨迹，还未出生就已经注定。只是莎廷死于难产，带走了欧比旺所有的爱和他的斗志。这位年轻的贵族混迹于赌场与酒馆，没完没了的制造麻烦，与人决斗的时候他才再能次感受到自己身体里涌动的生机。

 

他没注意到，一双钢蓝色的眼睛早就盯上了他。一个不想要命的人，他们的血尝起来最为鲜美。奎刚勾起嘴角，露出长的过分的犬齿。

 

欧比旺结束这次斗殴，正想把剩余的精力花在与主动找上门的妓女共度良宵上，下一刻他就被一个高大的身躯提了起来，冰冷的手掐住他的脖子：“你不想活，那我就满足你的愿望，你会获得我曾经没有过的，选择的机会。”尖牙刺破欧比旺的脖颈，他的意识逐渐模糊。

 

仆人在河边发现了高热的肯诺比主人。他卧床了好几天，仆人们都在猜测主人是不是也要追随着莎廷夫人而去。

 

又一个难眠的夜晚，欧比旺咳嗽着熄灭煤油灯，奎刚出现了。“我说过，我会给你选择的机会。”受到惊吓的欧比旺打碎了煤油灯，他想要呼唤仆人，奎刚打断了他，“别试了，我让他们一觉睡到明天中午。”

 

欧比旺退到墙角，“你想要什么？”“不是我想要什么，欧比旺，是你来选择。如果我不给你喝下我的血，你明天就会死，但如果你一心寻死，我也不会阻拦你。可没人给我这样选择的机会。”欧比旺能从吸血鬼苍白的皮肤下看到蓝色的血管。

 

欧比旺从未品尝过如此美味的东西。他紧紧抱着吸血鬼的手臂，吮吸着他的血。他想要更多，但奎刚推开了他，“一点点就足够了。”

 

接下来的几年，欧比旺在奎刚的教导下学习。他与奎刚在一些观点上有分歧，但欧比旺还是尊重自己的创造者。然而庄园的生活逐渐无聊起来，仆人们反感少爷这位高大的朋友，是他带坏了少爷，少爷再也不吃他们精心准备的食物了。他们也很害怕，最近经常有人惨死在庄园的河边，巫师说恶魔已经蒙蔽了欧比旺的双眼。

 

仆人的人数不断减少，不久之后只剩他们独自居住在庄园里。夜晚，欧比旺与奎刚共同觅食。顺着死人的气味，他们来到了鼠疫爆发的村庄。奎刚仔细的在空气中分辨着，一丝活人的气息吸引他走进一处平房。神智不清的青年紧紧抱着母亲腐烂的身躯，似乎这样就能从死神手里留住她。“他也感染了，我能闻到。”欧比旺靠在墙边。奎刚掰开青年的手，让他躺到床上。疾病让他的脸泛着黑色，脏兮兮的头发打着结，但不难看出这是个俊美的青年，如果不是瘟疫，他会成为出色的工人。奎刚凝视着青年的脸，迟迟没有下手。“你在等什么？再等一会他就要死了，你难道想喝死人的血？”饥肠辘辘的欧比旺总是比平时暴躁，奎刚没有惩罚他的顶撞。“你难道想转化他？”欧比旺终于察觉到了奎刚的意图。“他是个有潜力的同类，我能感觉到。”奎刚没有看欧比旺，更像是在自言自语。“你不能这么做！我才是你的学生，你不能再….”接着欧比旺就被奎刚抵住脖子撞到了墙上，“我想做谁的老师，还轮不到你来指手画脚。”

 

安纳金是个出色的猎人。他看上的猎物没有一个能逃出他的手掌心。一开始安纳金喜欢奎刚胜过喜欢欧比旺，随着年龄的增长，安纳金与奎刚的分歧越来越多。安纳金痛恨奎刚的强势，他与欧比旺从来得不到单独行动的机会，一有机会，安纳金就会粘着欧比旺，绿眼睛的男人总是对他很温柔。欧比旺也恨奎刚，安纳金知道，所以他划开奎刚喉咙的时候，一点也不担心欧比旺会阻止他。

 

现在安纳金享受着他与欧比旺的二人世界。他们发现了新的玩法。

 

现在和以前不一样，酒吧里到处是寻找一夜情的年轻男人，对他们来说，男女不重要。欧比旺的恬静和安纳金的狂野十分引人瞩目，每到一个酒吧都会有男人主动送上门。头几次都是欧比旺帮安纳金打点好一切，安纳金只需要享用美味就行了。这一次，安纳金想自己来。

 

上钩的男人迫不及待的脱下了裤子，安纳金低下头，含住男人的性器，投入的舔弄起来。男人被安纳金的技巧弄的神魂颠倒，头部被尖牙刺破也毫无感觉。安纳金没能掌握好力度，大股大股的鲜血还没来得及喝下就流出嘴巴，现在安纳金浑身都是鲜血了，男人回过神，想要尖叫，却被欧比旺重击了脑袋，晕了过去。“看看你弄的这烂摊子。”欧比旺头疼起来，安纳金从来不让他省心。安纳金顺手用酒杯接起了涌出的鲜血，直到男人的身体变得毫无血色，倒在桌子下。

 

欧比旺为安纳金擦去下巴上的血，把手指送入自己的口中吮吸，鲜血的味道在舌尖炸开，他几乎要沉醉。安纳金拉着欧比旺的衣领，把他拉向自己，纵容他从自己的脖子慢慢啃咬舔舐。鲜血流到了安纳金的乳头，欧比旺用柔软的舌尖轻轻触碰着，感受它变得挺立，他的手也没有停下，伸进安纳金的裤子里揉弄着，感受逐渐变大的性器抵住自己的小腹，难耐的的扭动着。安纳金的手刺戳着欧比旺的后穴，抚摸每一道褶皱，等到欧比旺彻底放松，他挤进了一根手指，后穴的媚肉收缩着吮吸安纳金的手指，不让他离开。突然的刺激让欧比旺昂起了头，撞到了桌子，酒杯里盛满的洒在了他们身上，两个吸血鬼饥渴的亲吻着彼此的皮肤，不放过一寸，不浪费一滴。他们忘情的亲吻着，牙齿划破了对方的口腔也毫不在乎。两人的性器紧紧的贴在一起，前液打湿了他们的小腹。安纳金拉开欧比旺的一条腿，另一条腿架在了自己的肩膀上，在鲜血的润滑下进入了欧比旺的身体。欧比旺从未体验过这样的感觉，他在安纳金的身下小声呻吟起来。吸血鬼灵敏的感觉让欧比旺能感受到安纳金性器的形状，感受到他是怎样一寸一寸埋进自己的身体的，安纳金也故意刺戳着欧比旺的前列腺，引得身下人的小腿不断的颤抖着，脚背不自觉的绷紧了，更多的液体涌出欧比旺的穴口，安纳金更加顺畅的抽插起来，每一下都碾过凸起的那一点，欧比旺不再掩饰自己获得的快感，配合安纳金的节奏纵情呻吟以来。见欧比旺的沉迷，安纳金反倒不再继续动作，他退出了欧比旺的身体，靠了墙坐了起来，留迷糊的欧比旺天真的催促着他继续他们的游戏。“你想要，就自己来吧。”安纳金看了看自己下身的挺立，又玩味的盯着欧比旺。“我恨你，安纳金。”欧比旺还是起身走向了他。“哈哈哈我们都知道那不是真的。”安纳金扶着欧比旺的腰，想让他慢慢坐到自己的性器上，谁知欧比旺没给他机会，一下子吞下了安纳金的整根，现在反倒是安纳金感到意外了，欧比旺的肠道紧紧夹住了巨大的家伙，让安纳金差点就这样射出来。恼火的安纳金在欧比旺圆润的臀部落下一掌，臀肉轻轻颤动起来。欧比旺咬了安纳金的肩膀一口，“我想给你留点纪念，可惜他过会儿自己就消失了。”

 

安纳金任由欧比旺自己操弄着自己，头枕着双手欣赏起欧比旺情动的脸，直到欧比旺喘息着瘫倒在他身上，嘴唇上沾着几滴凉凉的精液。安纳金舔掉了它们，抱着欧比旺的腿重新把他压倒在地，这一次欧比旺的双腿都被架上了安纳金的肩头，后穴彻底暴露在安纳金面前，要是欧比旺愿意，他低下头就能看到安纳金的性器是怎么碾平他穴口的一条条褶皱，囊袋是怎么撞击他的臀肉。这景象让欧比旺抱紧了安纳金，指甲陷进他的背，安纳金粗重的喘息在欧比旺耳边回响，他的男孩终究是长大了。

 

原来的庄园被改建成了别墅区，一对美貌的夫夫定居在其中的一幢，只是邻居们从来没在白天见过他们。

 


End file.
